Uncontrolled Dreams
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Sequel to Uncontrolled Thoughts, Ginny/Hermione. In their fourth year at Hogwarts, can Hermione's relationship stand strong against Viktor Krum, The Triwizard Tournament and the return of You-Know-Who? Rated T, just to be safe
1. Back to the Burrow

**Author's Note:** Hey all! This is the first chapter of my new story Uncontrolled Dreams! For those who are new here, This story is a sequel to my other fic Uncontrolled Thoughts but you should be able to read it without reading the first one. It's a Hermione/Ginny story and I have no idea how it's going to turn out but I hope you all like it. This fic is based in the fourth year and is a couple of months into their relationship (that started at the end of the first fic I wrote). Somewhat non-canon, rated T for now as long as I don't get too ahead of myself... Anyway, It might take me a few chapters to get into the swing of things seeing as I haven't written anything for a while.

**Dedicated to:** Anotonia23, Fumes43, tmonkey, SoulAstray, LauraFlowi and GinnysbestM8 who were either frequent reviewers of Uncontrolled Thoughts or asked me for a sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will ever own the immortal series that is the Harry Potter series. All rights and characters are J.K's

* * *

><p>*Hermione's POV*<p>

"Hermione dear, are you packed? I have the floo powder ready" Her mother shouted from the living room. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age just rolled her eyes with a smile as she slipped her wand into her back pocket and surveyed the contents of her suitcase one last time. Nodding, she grinned and closed the lid tightly.

"Yes, Mum" She yelled downstairs and she grinned as she realised that she was heading off to The Burrow. She made her way downstairs and hugged her parents goodbye. With tears in their eyes and proud smiles on their faces, they wished her luck and asked her if she'd be staying at Hogwarts for christmas.

"I might be, Mum, but I don't know. I'll owl you, okay?" She smiled and waved goodbye before taking a handful of the emerald green powder, saying clearly "THE BURROW" and throwing it into the flames of the rustic fireplace. Hermione passed grate after grate, the journey taking several seconds before she slid out of the fireplace at The Weasley Residence. She looked around silently, taking in everything and grinning, feeling entirely at home

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT-" Molly came thundering around the corner, obviously expecting the racket to have come from The Twins and was mightily surprised to see Hermione standing in the middle of her living room

"Hermione dear, you're an hour early" Mrs Weasley smiled and hugged the apologising girl who promptly dropped her suitcase and hugged back. "You look a little peaky, dear, but we'll soon have that sorted out" Molly grinned and patted her affectionately on the cheek "Up you go dear, you know where Ginny's room is an I suspect that you two will want to catch up. She's asleep at the moment so be careful" Mrs Weasley smiled and walked out, leaving Hermione to herself. A grin stole itself across her face as she thought of the redhead. She raced upstairs with her suitcase and tiptoed in, not wanting to disturb her young girlfriend. Dipositing her things on the floor of the room, she closed the door gently and took off her shoes quietly. Hermione approached the bed and smiled as she saw Ginny lying fast asleep on her side. Gently, Hermione lifted the covers and slid into bed next to the redhead, kissing her neck and Wrapping an arm protectively around the girl. Ginny arched her back into Hermione unconciously and turned over in her sleep, cuddling up the brunette and opening her eyes sleepily

"Hermione?" She asked, and placed a hand on her neck. "Am I dreaming?" She asked quietly. Hermione smiled and kissed the redhead gently on the lips

"No, Gin, I'm here" She pushed fiery strands from the younger girl's face and smiled. She was with Ginny and everything was amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Because I'm mean, I'm leaving it there. I need to write an essay about the Republican debate in Australia for History because it's due in 9 days, but I'll update again soon, I hope :)<em>

_Reviewers will get Cyber Chocolate Frogs!_

_Glad to be back, ~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	2. You can't have her

**A/N: **Hey All! It's me :) I got this idea after aaaaages of writer's block and I'm sure the chapters will come easier now. However, everything is coming together at once (this has a habit of happening to me) and as well as end of year exams I'm attemtping Nanowrimo again this year so I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully soon.

**Disclaimer:** I STILL do not own Harry Potter, much to my chagrin. The characters apart from the Dream Wisp (see uncontrolled Thoughts) are all J.K Rowlings!

* * *

><p>*Ginny's POV*<p>

She was walking slowly across snow laced fields, elated by the dozens of frozen flakes that drifted down around her. Ginny's trademark red Weasley hair glowed in the bright moonlight that lit up the winter darkness as Snowflakes kissed her cheeks and neck. She smiled up at the night sky when she suddenly felt a presence near her. She turned to see a silhouette with flyaway hair approaching over the ice-covered ground and a grin tugged at the corner of her lips when she realised It was her Hermione.

"Isn't the snow wonderful, Hermione!" She grinned and twirled in the white flurry, spraying flakes everywhere

"Yes…Gin…nee…," Replied her girlfriend in a monotonous voice. Worried, Ginny stopped spinning and studied the brunette closely.

"Hermione?" Ginny was alarmed to see gashes on her girlfriend's body and the snow at her feet was bright red

"Hermione who did this! What happened!" Ginny rushed forward as Hermione fell forward, as if in slow motion. On the winter breeze, a high pitched cackling flew to Ginny as everything turned red.

"Poor itty bitty blood traitor. See the blood spilled!" Came the infuriating, gleeful voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny gritted her teeth as another, snakelike voice echoed through the fog.

"Now, now, Bellatrix. Her blood is pure. It's only the Mudblood we want." You-Know-Who's voice came closer and Ginny clasped Hermione's motionless body to her.

"NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER. NO" Hands clenched her shoulders, shaking her, they were all around her, the death eaters, that BITCH and her master, the Dark lord. The man who had possessed her in her first year at Hogwarts and whom she'd sworn to defeat

"NO. NO. NO" They were closing in on her, everything was going black…

"GINNY!" The red head opened her eyes and rubbed her tear stained cheeks.

"Hermione?" She croaked, needing to see her girlfriend was okay. "Hermione are you alright?" She asked with urgency in her voice. The brunette looked down at her younger girlfriend and kissed her shaky lips.

"Yes Gin, I'm fine" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled up to the bookworm, glad that it was just a dream. She recounted the details to the frowning brunette and held onto her hand, scared that she was going to be taken by the death eaters, like in her dream.

"Ginny, it was just a dream. Just a dream, I'm not going anywhere" her girlfriend whispered to her gently and Ginny closed her eyes once more, cuddling up to the brunette.

*Hermione's POV*

Ginny was nestled against her chest, sleeping after her bad dream. Hermione remembered the screaming "NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER. NO" Her brows furrowed as she watched her girlfriend sleep, a frown on the youngest Weasley's face. The brunette tried to think why Ginny might be having these nightmares but no answer would reveal itself to her. Memories of the dream wisp filled her mind and the words that Ginny repeated to her wormed their way into her brain before taking root like an insidious creature

_**Young girl, sweet girl. Fiery Redheaded girl. I see all you desire. Let me help you. You are strong girl, not weak like the Granger. You must let me help you, you must give in.**_

Hermione looked at Ginny and wondered. Could the Dream Wisp have affected her more than she thought? The young Quidditch player had said the wisp was gone but…

"GINNY! HERMIONE DEAR!" Molly Weasley's voice drifted up from the burrow's kitchen and Hermione groaned inwardly. Their sanctuary had been pierced and contentment slowly melted away.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered in her girlfriend's ear before nibbling on her earlobe, unable to resist "Ginny, we have to get up" She kissed the sleepy but awake girl's lips and trailed her own down across her jaw line to the redhead's earlobe, making Ginny moan.

"Do we have to? I'm content to let this escalate" Ginny whispered as Hermione's hand wandered, slipping over shoulders, down across voluptuous breasts and rested on toned flat stomach. Hermione trailed her tongue down Ginny's neck, taking her time to bite and kiss as the redhead arched her back into the brunette, begging for more. Hermione kissed Ginny's lips again and looked into her eyes lovingly

"Yes, come on" She grinned and winked at her girlfriend who harrumphed in response.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you cannot get a girl all worked up and then stop" said Ginny in an annoyed voice and then Hermione found herself on her back.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Your mum called us for breakfast and you want to have sex 3 months into our relationship?" the brunette grinned and had to bite her lip as Ginny started to kiss her neck

"Yes." Ginny whispered seductively and her hands slipped underneath Hermione's pyjama t-shirt, sliding up the tan skin, fingertips brushing the bra wire. Her lips captured the brunette's in a passionate embrace, her tongue begging for an entrance that was quickly granted. Hermione explored the cave of Ginny's mouth and wrestled for dominance. Breathing deeply the girls came up for air and Hermione nuzzled Ginny's neck before biting her earlobe.

"Tonight" She whispered and then rolled them both back over. One last passionate kiss later and Hermione was grabbing her clothes, heading towards the shower.

Briefly she heard Ginny yell "I'll hold you to that, sexy!" and smiling she closed the door on her girlfriend's wolf whistles and proceeded to have a shower.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think! Reviewers will get cyber bertie botts every flavour beans and a great big hug from yours truly!<em>

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
